Deceptive Irony
by Lady Lucis
Summary: Just a short one-short about two OCs, this might be made into a multi-chapter story later if I get good reviews. No pairings, just a bit of drabble that was in my head at the time.


Vera:: Woot! I'm back! This time, it's something not Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon related, but a Transformers fic. This one is dedicated to Kikite, whom got my brain to function again and recall my old Transformers OCs. And by old, I mean OLD. Like, from when I was EIGHT, old.

Serrie:: A.K.A. if her characters and characterization sucks, blame that.

Vera:: And no, you don't have the background between them, so there will be stuff missing. I'm trying out a style of writing called the Iceburg Theory. You get the stuff on the surface of the water, and then you have to make connections to figure out the shape of the rest of the iceburg underneath it.

Serrie:: Oh be quiet and start the fic. Vera owns nothing except the plot, the place they're in, Rekkie, and me (Sera).

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

There was a whooping yell as the short-bluish-black-haired girl sitting in the passenger seat of the silver convertible let loose with another round of hail from the AK-47 in her hands, shredding the targets to pieces and sending shrapnel flying with a laugh. "Come on Rekkie, faster! I want another pass at those bastards!" Another hysterical laugh puncuated the end of that sentence as the car spun around one hundred and eighty degrees, then made use of it's extremely unnessary twin turbo racing engines, zooming of with a roar while more gunfire shattered the temporary silence since she had passed the targets on the other side of the road before.

A stuttering cough from the weapon blended with a frustrated cry from the black-haired girl. "I'm out of bullets!" An oddly metallic noise sang from the car's radio, twisting and warping like an odd alien lullaby. The silver convertible suddenly did the same, hitting an upturned car and using it as a ramp to jump into the air and fill the empty space with a sonorus metallic humming that seemed to wrap the car and it's occupant without obscuring them until they hit the ground again in a large cloud of dust. A large silver shape picked itself up to it's feet while the tiny black-garbed human sitting on it's monstrous shoulder coughed and waved the smoke away from her with a glare.

The monstrous silver and black robot took two steps forward, then dropped on it's right knee, it's right hand already turning into a gun the size of a warship's cannon, charging quickly while the left hand braced it, shooting off dark blue energy at the targets the human girl hadn't gotten to and utterly obliterating them without a trace of even ash.

The human jumped down from his shoulder as soon as all was still, her coat flying out behind her as she fell, going into a roll right before she hit the ground, shifting out of it and ending kneeling on her left knee with her right hand holding a silver revolver out in prime firing position while her left wrapped around the back to prevent the gun's kickback from ruining her sniper's aim. Ice-blue eyes tracked along the horizon while the robot humanoid watched the sky. "All clear!" she yelled, "I think that was a passable job, right Rekkie?"

The robot grinned, royal blue optics still trailing the skyline. "Passable. Barely. At least dad can't say anything to ME." A metallic laugh followed, making the girl spin around to give the robot a quick affronted glare before turning back to give the scenery one last check. "End session!" The robot gave the order for the training hologram to shut down it's functional program and go back to being four boring, empty concrete walls reinforced with Cybertronian steel plating.

As the duo had expected, Soundwave was waiting outside the control room, giving both girl and robot an impassive stare. "You did well, Requiem and Seraphina. But you should try not to run out of ammunition next time, Seraphina." Sera winced, blushing pink and grinning sheepishly. "My bad, da." She grinned at her joke, craning her neck all the way back to look up at the robot's face. The Deception gave up on acting professional, sighing and smiling back, reaching down to pat the human girl lightly on the shoulder with his pinky finger.

"You two are now ready to join the assault ranks. Let our war against the Autobots commence with Lord Megatron's blessing!" The two cheered, their own special covert-ops unit, designed to infiltrate the Autobots base and become two of them. And to report everything they see and hear back to Megatron…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vera:: Reviews are loved!


End file.
